


A DEMENCIAL TOUCH.

by Toondream77



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedic Volence, Comedy attempt, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Translation, do you kids still use the "shot" thing?, future fluff, kind of ooc, kind of outdated with the canon events, mild violence, original is in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toondream77/pseuds/Toondream77
Summary: After so much damage caused by her, Black Hat finally decides to fire Demencia. But ... will it really be beneficial for the company? Or for him? Where does Demencia go now? the villain will have to face the consequences and define if it was a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un Toque de Demencia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432722) by Me/ Yo. 



> Hello everyone, well this is, let's say my "first" (in quotes because I was working on another pair of this) fanfic about Villainous by Alan Ituriel, of my favorite ship, my OTP, Black Hat x Demencia. I was thinking about this being a oneshot, even if it was a bit long like the other but I don’t know, I got to a writing point where I felt it could work more like a two-shots, (then three) so I hope you like it, at the moment there's not much romantic action between these 2 but well, for now I leave this.
> 
> PS. Do you kids still use the "one shot" "shot" thing?   
> PS. this is a translation the original fic is in spanish in FF.NET

**_ A DEMENCIAL TOUCH. _ **

**__ **

Black Hat was sitting behind his desk, ill humored ... for a change, hitting with his fingers waiting. Soon the door opens and was just the person I expected to see.

 

—How you doing Black Hat? — Happily greets Demencia.

—Yes, Demencia, take a seat. — Said the boss in a stern tone of distaste.

—Flug said you wanted to see me ... so I'm here. — The girl spoke in a pretty flirtatious tone.

 

Immediately throwing herself to the desk and her arms is hooked to the neck of Black Hat who is quickly taken by surprise, a displeased surprise.

 

 —Get out of me! —Demanded to Demencia and as soon as he could throwing her to the ground.

—Ouch then you did not speak to me if is not for that? —the young woman got up and sat down without giving importance to what had happened seconds ago.

—No Dementia dear, I will **NEVER** talk to you for that —Black Hat released with a malicious smile, having regained his composure. —I called you because I want to tell you something.

 

Demencia had her eyes fixed on the villain with a genuine curiosity to know what he would say.

 

—I have been receiving various complaints about you from other members of the organization ...— Black Hat said calmly but still authoritarian as the boss he felt and was.

—mean Flug and 505?

—Yes, normally I don’t care about their stupid complains ... except because they actually affect my sales since we only cover half the demand, and do you know why it is?

—Nope…

—Because the majority ends up broken! —He gave her a furious look as well as a thunderous scream, but the girl remained clueless.

 

Black Hat was frustrated; he didn’t understand why he was so kind to her or well kind to his standards.

 

—Yes, and most part is because you break it ...

—And the other? — she interrupted.

—And the other if 505 or because Flug is a damn incompetent!

 

The shout of Black Hat echoed everywhere and a "sorry boss" could be heard from a distance. The villain sighs angrily ...

 

—Anyway, I have something for you. — He said, taking out a cardboard box under his desk.

 —Wow nice, a box.

—Yes, yes, very nice— he was already fed up. —you are fired.

—What? - Dementia said as if she hadn’t heard.

— **YOU ARE FIRED!** — Shouted making rumble the walls and the floor, obscuring the whole environment.

—hey! That’s not fair. — the girl complained.

—Yes, I know, your point is.

Dementia no longer argued, just cast an "aw" a little sad, leaving distressed with the box, the villain's office. Black Hat seeing the disappointment in the young woman was filled with great pride and satisfaction.

Demencia seemed still stupefied and decayed when she last toured the corridors of the mansion, outside were Black Hat, Dr. Flug and 505; the girl was already leaving while the other three were present; as a sort of farewell ritual. For obvious reasons, Flug's expression could not be deciphered, while boss was neutral, perhaps annoyed; the only ones who seemed sad were the young woman and the bear, although somehow 505 only found the atmosphere and the way of dealing with the situation sad, in any case he would not miss her attacking him.

 

—Well— Demencia speaks. —I guess that's all, bye guys. _Goodbye Black Hat_.

 

The girl's tone became a bit more cheerful, it was a bit strange, but she left without looking back, the sky was getting dark, there were thunder and a sad violin melody began to sound while Dementia was no longer in sight ...

 

—Grrr! Give me that! — Black Hat snatches the violin from the blue bear and starts playing himself (Paganini’s devil trill, there was not much difference in how the music felt in the environment) as he walks back to enter to the house. The scientist and the blue creature were after him.

—Hey ... boss, are you really firing Demencia? —nervous Flug pronounced. — like she is not going to come back, at all?

—Of course not you imbecile! — Scolding the scientist — and you'd better get to work now or you'll be the one to follow, you trash!

—Yes, yes, my boss sir.

 

Flug ran into his laboratory and was very surprised by the calm of the place without Demencia, made him smile under his bag, sigh with relief and get to work.

The days had already passed and the difference was clearly evident. sales had risen, claims reduced; the house in general cleaner and tidier, no more things thrown everywhere, no strange noises in the air ducts, no laughter that came from nothing; 505 slept more and took less time to clean, his screams or cries were not heard so often. Flug evidently a little more relaxed and calm his inventions intact more frequently, since he was educating the bear not to touch, and you could even say that he works happier. And Black Hat walked peacefully through his mansion, heading to his dark, cold and orderly office. Sitting in his huge chair checking the papers and numbers, constant. Everything was constant, was so quiet.

And at first it was nice, more productive, the only cries of terror of Flug and 505 were because of the boss, which pleased him a lot, everything worked as it should, everything was in order and as it should be.

Time passed, the results were favorable. Everyone was happy and at least a month already had this way, calmly working like a machine with cold and calculated movements. Everything still, organized and perfect ... maybe a bit too much. And for a long time it stayed like this ...

No more chaos, no lack of control, nothing out of plans, everything seemed where it should be ... in peace.

"In peace" to Black Hat gave him retching to think about that concept, but unfortunately that was all that existed since Demencia had gone, stillness and balance, it was unbearable. At times like these, he would seek to disturb, torture 505, virtually scare Dr. Flug to death, start a third world war, free hell just to distract himself a bit ...

But didn’t make sense ... and he did not understand why, the stillness was unbearable, but he was sunk in an enormous apathy, which didn’t understand where it originated, he had no ideas of what to do or what ask Flug to invent. Within the place, everything in general, felt that _something was missing_...

He was in his office, lying on the desk, completely unmotivated and annoyed; with a look lost in the nothing and didn’t understand why. Suddenly he hears someone knocking on the door.

 

—Who is it? — He answers jadedly.

—It's me, my boss.

 

A "pass" was heard and Flug entered carrying a tripod and a bunch of blue planes rolled in, a somewhat clumsy way he places all that in front of the boss's desk and clear his throat before speaking.

 

—all right. — The scientist says nervously. — It's been a while since we sold most of the catalog, our numbers are excellent... and as the autumn-winter season approaches, so I thought it would be a good idea to make new inventions to be able to sell them.

 

Black Hat barely paid attention to him, every time Flug spoke to him it was like hearing a brainless monkey, an insect without much value, but this time he cared even less, just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

 

—And w-well, since you haven’t asked me to invent anything, I-I came up with various ideas and projects that we could carry out; t-t-to be able to sell them.

 

The boss just looked at him raising an eyebrow, obviously annoyed, but he had nothing else to do

 

—I was working on a neutralizing beam, which deactivates the weapons of the opponents, also if you shoot the hero will immediately stop them from care about anything. — Flug showed a little proud a small ray gun. Black Hat maintained the same attitude.

—I'm also working on a new virus, which turns people into mortadella.

 

Flug noticed his boss with a hand on his forehead, snorting a little frustrated, that expression that said "I'm surrounded by fools", he didn’t want to make him angry, but at the same time he had to impress him and show him something, somehow it despairs him that practically the boss didn’t react...

 

—I-I was also working on some torture machines; I know you like those _jefecito_. What do you think of this iron lady with rotating drill spikes?

 

Black Hat already had enough. "There he goes, this imbecile," the boss thought, he could feel him smiling nervously and fearfully under the bag, but smiling, that infuriated him too much.

 

—You must be retarded! If I don’t ask you to invent things, then you don’t invent anything! Do you hear me! —He said rising in a violent blast. —Take your crap away from my face before I burn you alive with it.

 

And as expected while shouting the environment was wrapped in darkness, his face and body became more and more monstrous, fading that tiny bit of self-confidence to which Flug had clung to make his little presentation, scaring him to the point that he was trembling while trying to run out of that place.

 

—Damn idiot, no one with half a brain would buy your trash! - Black Hat shouted at the door with all the intention that the scientist would listen. - also mess with a classic, there are no values ...

 

That last thing said it to himself, to go back and sitting on his big chair and sink in a sensation that he didn't understand, that peace that was so disgusting. He didn't feel the motivation to do anything about it.

 

Days have passed and Black Hat haven't left his office. Simply didn't feel the will to do anything. At first Flug found it worrying; he didn't invent a thing since then. Even though when a week after their "small meeting" was passed he started to work in his own projects. In fact, Dr. Flug never felt this good since he started to work for Black Hat, he came to his laboratory and everything was intact, clean house and everything in its place, silence when he wanted to take a moment to relax, having a cup of coffee or be close to 505 and pet him while he was sleeping and lately the bear didn't miss an opportunity to get Flug to play with him or taking him for an ice cream or drawing together, both were having a great time, without Demencia...

But Black Hat couldn't help but feeling dejected, unmotivated and bored. As if something was not as it should be, as if something were missing.

Two months without Demencia, in which Flug and 505 had taken advantage of enough, although they were still locked and watched, was the closest they had ever had to vacation, the scientist even returned to one of his previous hobbies before to work at Black Hat Inc. Building models of planes to scale ... although he also continued with his personal scientific projects ... he admitted to be worried about Black Hat who lately didn’t leave his office, he spent most of the time there locked up, rarely saw him eat or drink and who knows if he slept, being honest Flug didn’t know if he did it at all...

On the other hand, 505 seemed happy too, but somehow missing Black Hat, there were days when he would fall asleep at the door of his office crying a little while waiting to see him, the bear knew that the villain wouldn’t care, that the boss would detested him but still loved him, he was like his father or family too, and he did not want it to be feeling wrong...

 

—Mr. Black Hat. — Flug said entering his office. — Are you okay?

— what does it matter to you? What the hell do you want?

 

It seemed that time had not happened at all in his office, yet it was clear that the villain was not well, in the sense that he didn’t look like normally, a little more sloppy and not motivated at all ...

 

—W-Well… 505 He thought you were feeling bad and wanted to bring something to make you feel better. — Flug and 505 showed him some gifts that they had given to the boss who looked at them with disdain.

—What is this?

—Well, 505 did a drawing and I brought him a scale model of the _Enola Gay_ , the first plane to throw an atomic bomb. I hope you enjoy it.

 

Black Hat, looked at both, cold and frowning, not even two seconds passed and out of nowhere the top of the desk burst into flames consuming everything that was there, the boss didn’t even flinch, while the other two were shaking scared ... the bear felt his heart break and ran out crying from the office.

Flug, on the other hand, was annoyed, because the model had taken a lot of work ... but he could not say anything about it. It just got lost forever, and again Black Hat as dead and more irked than usual.

 

—Are you okay sir? —  He had to ask again.

            —What the hell do you care? — replied again.

—Well, it's that ... the production is stopped, debts start to accumulate and you haven’t left the office in weeks. Are you sure you feel ok?

— Damn it! If you only came to bother or try to psychoanalyze me, you can leave before I hang you by the legs. —shouted the boss.

—Yes, yes, ok my boss. — said hurried and scared the scientist about to run.

—wait. — He said lowering the tone of his voice as well as his impetus. —Speaking of which, how do you feel? Do not you feel like something is missing?

—No at all sir. — and closed the door behind him.

 

The villain went back to sink in that immense apathy, that void that he fails to decipher. Why these days he was feeling like that? Seems to be the only one, he knew that his lackeys were having a great time, while he felt so miserable. Not even two days went by when Black Hat cited Dr. Flug in his office

 

—Did you want to see me, sir?

—Yes ... do you remember that psychoanalysis thing?

 

Both entered another room very different in the mansion, with the same aesthetic of the whole place but with the difference that it was a little smaller and what stood out was a red velvet divan and next to a large black chair, the first to be completely in, Black Hat settling into a comfortable position on that divan. While Flug continued to take a seat in the chair next to him, holding a notepad.

The doctor sighed a little frustrated, it was the first time that the boss asked for this type of services, usually it was to ask for inventions and rarely to attend him for reasons of physical health ... but this was new, despite the certain preparation that Flug had, it was inevitable to feel fearful ...

 

            —W-w-well, how do you feel boss?

 

The villain felt so eager to break the bag and his face, but he had to put up with it, the thing could not continue like that.

 

—Grr! I don’t know, I do not feel anything. —He explained grunting, didn’t want to keep talking, but — Everything is so boring, quiet, I do not feel like doing anything ... I feel like something is missing; and I have no idea what it can be.

—Mmm. Well my lord boss maybe you're going through a bad time, you push yourself too much, you might try to do something else, and ideas may flow.

— Do you believe? Yes, maybe it works ... —he said a little relieved.

 

He retired without saying anything else, going to his studio, planning to distract his mind in other activities he found enjoyable, music and painting, he also spent many days locked up there, but Flug and 505 as they passed heard movement and the odd choked words between ominous string music, 505 communicated how the food that he sends was consumed, and from time to time he ordered more art material and increasingly larger canvases. After a few days he left the studio covered in paint, apparently more cheerful and inspired, he cleaned himself and went into his office, waiting at last to get to work. And like a ton of concrete the apathy, the emptiness and the calm returned to overwhelm Black Hat again...

Again days passed without being heard or saw the boss, locked in his office, began to be worrying. Flug decided to go to his studio to see if anything in the paintings he was working on could give any indication of why he felt that way. Upon entering he notice several large paintings (nothing out of normal for Black Hat) but was surprised to note that none of them were a self-portrait of the villain, in his typical and solemn poses or feats of evil, all were huge spots of paint in gestural movements. But above all he was surprised by the choice of colors, apart from his usual dark palette, red and black colors he found really vivid and saturated colors above, especially magenta and green. An idea crossed his mind… If the villain insisted that something was missing, that it was the stillness and constant order that made him feel so disinterested and lacking inspiration to devise new inventions to sell... Flug had an idea of what was really happening. And being honest, he detested and feared it. But couldn’t let it go, if he did all the business would fall apart, and who knows what would be the evil world without Black Hat in the business.

Nervous, more than in other occasions enters the office of Black Hat. His hands couldn’t be still, trembling, with his mouth a little dry ... the villain gave him a stern look from the desk

 

—S-s-sir. — He said after clearing his throat a little. —I’m beginning to feel a little concerned for you, by the nature of your paintings...

—What do the paintings have? —Black Hat growled.

—Nothing, nothing ... just, well, they are just spots, and the colors ...

 

—You idiot, can tell you don’t know anything about art.—He raised his voice and then returned to that indifferent state. —It does not mean anything really.

—I-I-I-I think it does... — he felt his throat drying again. —I think I already know why you been feeling this way.

 

The boss raises an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued by what the scientist was going to say; he felt that these days the guy was getting a little insolent, considering his position and the apparent fear he still showed before him, but being the case that he could actually have the answer to why this happened, he wanted to know. Flug noticed that he was waiting for an answer, and between tremors, trying to control his nerves, he spoke.

 

—I-I think you ... miss Demecia.

— **WHAAAAAT?!**

 

Black Hat was too surprised, suggesting that he missed someone was practically an insult, how a being of pure evil like him could miss another person, and especially someone as destructive and inconvenient as Demencia? Something like that would have already merited killing the insolent subject from which those words had come ...

 

—I do not miss Dementia! That's the biggest stupidity I've ever heard you say. —Replied Back Hat rising from the desk and threatening the palm to slap the scientist who was shrinking in fear.

—It just ... it was just a hypothesis. My boss —Flug explained —I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

 

The villain managed to hit the young man's face with the bag on his head, which ran out of the office. While he snorted, staying alone with his thoughts; it simply had to be impossible, as he might miss her when all she did was cause trouble, maybe take care of the dirty work he did not want to do, a kind of bodyguard or hitman. Well, he could get a better one at any time, someone who does not destroy his house or the products he sells. Someone who didn’t jump effusively at him when he appeared in a room, didn’t crawl through the ventilation ducts and try to spy on him while he sleeps.

Definitely and without any doubt he did not miss crazy young woman, he did not want to have her near, to admire him, to tell him obvious things about himself, to disturb the peace, to annoy 505 or to drive Flug mad ... he did not want her at all, did not want her near... with her only noise, chaos and destruction. Without her... everything was peace and tranquility.

Frustrated, with the same look of fury and wounded pride that a captured tiger would have. Black Hat left his office, dragging his feet, and clenching his fists and teeth; Any idiot who dared to see him in the eyes could say he was trying to hold back tears. Passing the open door of the laboratory, where Flug tried to concentrate on some new creation, the young scientist had not realized until he felt Black Hat a few steps from his back.

His blood becomes cold at hearing him sigh in frustration, babbling something between growls … Fearful Flug turns and faces his boss.

 

—Excuse me s-s-sir I didn’t understand? —said the scared scientist.

—You were right about Demencia ... —grumble just a little clearer, but still didn’t understand.

—THAT I MISS DEMENCIA, YOU ANIMAL! —furious yell ... also surprised by what he said. — You were right, I miss her. —He did not say anything else. Everything was quiet, realizing the implications of his words.

 

Flug noticed something he had never seen, a Black Hat trying to swallow his ego...

 

—And what do you suggest I do? Bring her back?

— **NO!** Not at all, boss, —he hurried to say, hoping to stop that train of thought. —But admitting it is the first step. You’ll see that we can find a way to overcome it, you just have to occupy your mind in something else.

—And what? — said tired, a little humiliated and annoyed, very annoyed…

 

Suddenly they hear strident footsteps approaching, accelerated and clumsy. It was 505 who joyfully approached Flug and handed him a sheet of paper with a drawing. The scientist looks at his boss. Black Hat could not help but feel fully humiliated, completely defeated… he made an affirmative gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I hope you had a great day and you are liking my Fanfic, before we begin I wanna say, this fic is kind of outdated with the events of the show, the character called Zero is Dark Phantom, Zero was the name the fandom give him before we knew his name, so if you want to read him as Dark Phantom or as other character is ok by me. Any way in this chapter we’ll know where Demencia was.

**_ A DEMENCIAL TOUCH. _ **

 

**__ **

 

It was a sunny day in Hatsville, thick white clouds were the only thing that interrupted the immense blue of the sky, the populated and noisy city with hundreds of normal or happy voices arriving from everywhere.

If Black Hat didn’t feel already humiliated, with his evil honor or rather dishonor on the floor, this undoubtedly killed him. He went out with his useless henchmen from an ice cream shop carrying one of those fad black ice creams, while the other two carried any other dessert or drink. The villain with wounded pride faced that image: outside his mansion, honestly attending to the childish caprice of a terribly tender and defective creature, with Flug at his side calmer and more radiant than he had ever seen. But above all with the internal emptiness that Demencia generated, to understand that things as great as the order, peace and contentment that surrounded him seemed to be caused by her absence; even smaller things like the abstract paintings and the greens in them, all because he missed her.

There could be no more atrocious and pathetic thing. When? When the evil in person, the greatest villain in the world would feel that he missed someone? Especially someone like Demencia, who caused nothing but problems that stuck to him like gum and seemed not to have the respect he demanded, someone who claimed to be in love with him and still little advantage he could get out of it.

But that was it, he missed her, without really knowing why, all those annoying and useless things, at least when she was there was no peace, they had a Flug stressed 24, 7; and with a decayed spirit and a rarely happy 505. Her madness complemented his darkness, to create that cloud of despair and desolation.

He missed the despair, not her, right? I just wanted her for that ... but he wanted her, and couldn’t tolerate the thought, there could be nothing worse.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash, he looked up to the sky and saw another explosion, once the smoke dissipated revealed to the cause, one of his most loyal customers.

 

—It's Colonel Agony ... —Flug said, Black Hat didn’t pay much attention.

 

Crolonel Agony had just stolen the central bank that was near the ice cream shop where they were, laughing evilly and triumphantly, getting away from the scene, when out of nowhere a blue ray stuns him and a group not very colorful appears to try stop him, neither Black Hat nor Dr. Flug were slow to recognize them...

 

—The League of the Shadows. — exclaims the scientist.

 

"The league of the shadows" repeated in his mind the villain, of so many groups of heroes that he knew and despised, the league of the shadows was one of the ones he hated the most. They were a group of superheroes with dark origins or powers as well as ex-villains who joined Virgil; the leader, apart from him were Eris; daughter of a demon that uses its powers for good and fought with itself, Seer, who could see the future, Struck; brute force. The leader of the group seemed to call them to fight against the colonel's robots (they were shaped like chickens)

"These clowns appear from everywhere" thought Black Hat. He saw them appear by air and land fighting with the robots and causing disasters across the city "damn privilege of heroes!" he thought again, but his line of thought was interrupted when he noticed the cover of the sewer under his feet rising, feeling impressed and even more to see what came out of it, or rather who ... crawling, climbing the buildings destroying the robots; He felt impacted as if a building were falling on him, it was Demencia.

Despite neutralizing the robots, the Colonel escaped. So Virgil with a somber expression gathered his team, and Black, still puzzled, took a moment to react.

 

—Demencia come here! —He demanded.

 

The girl noticed and was about to run to greet him but someone stopped her.

 

—Demencia, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. —Virgil said calm and smiling, putting a hand on his shoulder she returned the smile and stopped. —Hey, what if we go for an ice cream now? — said the leader and the rest of the team confirmed haply.

She and the rest of the league entered the establishment while Black Hat boiled with anger and was still disgusted by the presence of the ex-villains as well as a bit surprised and not knowing how to feel about Dementia; He gave the leader a withering look and the hero smiled proudly... they were involved in this strange challenge of looks. Black Hat detested everyone but this guy Virgil did disgust him, even Zero was with them now. The villain could not help but point it out annoyed and the poor guy gets scared into the ice cream parlor with his companions.

 

— is in it Zero a love? he was the one who designed the new suits for us. —Virgil said delighted.

—I do not know what are you playing clown but I want you to give me Demencia back!

— Sir ... but I thought we agreed that it would be better that she doesn’t ...— Flug intervened

—Shut up.

 

Virgil laughed lightly and then spoke again with a proud and condescending tone.

 

—"I” can’t give you back Dementia, she can do whatever she wants and made her choice, we found her alone wandering the streets, she told us how her beloved boss fired her. I offered her a home and a job where she could feel fulfilled. — The villain rolled his eyes and the hero continued. — It is my mission to guide those who go on the path of darkness to find their own...

 

Black Hat could not care less about all that slobbering, a redeemed villain was the most disgusting and intolerable, and it was a disgrace to know that any of his employees end up on the side of good ... On the other hand.

 

—Besides, just imagine the honor and prestige of having a former member of the Black Hat Organization with us—Virgil continued with full knowledge of the opinion and reaction of Black Hat. He laughed lightly to himself, looking at the villain straight in the eyes smiling at him as he got closer...

—Now she is mine, gallant. — he whispered and surprisingly Black did not react, he looked like a statue. Smiling Virgil pats him on the cheek and begins to retreat, now turning to Dr. Flug and 505.

—All Fridays are casual and we have an excellent dental plan.— said giving both a few business cards to finally disappear with the rest of their peers.

 

Both were surprised, especially the scientist, more than anything, by the nonexistent reaction of his boss. Anyone who had come so close to him, wouldn’t survive, while the doctor was checking the card that had been given, soon had a dark feeling a presence always disturbing but already familiar ... the business card in his fingers caught on fire and barely he overcame the initial surprise when he turned around and noticed his boss behind him, with a strange expression on his face he seemed not to move, but a muffled sound came from him and the lower eyelid of the monocled eye was shaking exaggeratedly, it was very much the courage and audacity that Flug felt he needed to talk ...

 

—S-s-sir are you o-o.

 

His words stopped abruptly and the air no longer entered or left. Black Hat in a split second took Flug's neck, it was faster than a blink. And the villain tightened and released as if it were an anti-stress toy. And drag him to the mansion, even with tense movements ...

It was not until the three arrived, that Black let out his contained anger, the scream even made the ground tremble. He let out curses and broke anything in his way, was worse than anyone had ever seen him. And once there was a bit of silence, things could be clarified.

 

—I cannot believe it, how is it that Demencia is with that walking waste ... and the other bunch of retards?

—And do not get sullen, my lord bossy, remember that we said it would be better if she weren’t here anymore and that we were going to overcome her.

—No, not you do not understand imbecile, she is with the league of shadows, is the worst humiliation that I could come across, I would prefer that she was dead ...

—Hehehehe well it would not be so bad. Would be more convenient, I even would help you hehehehe. — The scientist laughed nervously, surprised the boss, who to a certain extent was pleased to hear the subject willing to kill.

 

—Wow, that would make you happy, would not it? — Black Hat responded smiling in an almost paternal tone —Well then it's not going to happen idiot! —Black Hat shouts at him and roars furiously with the intention of fright him, it had worked, the scientist loses the balance and falls on his back.

 

The villain pulls a dry and proud giggle out from his chest (he has not laughed for a long time but he still felt empty) and he glances at his minion who was shaking on the ground.

 

—Don't look at me like that, you know I would do anything that makes you miserable and unhappy. - He laughed a little reluctantly. —Now we go for Demencia.

 

The night sky sheltered the huge mansion in the form of a hat, away from the city in the hills, thunderclouds and lightning were present to intone with the scene. Inside the three inhabitants were in the laboratory of Dr. Flug, in front of different monitors of the computer with the scientist in the center, working and investigating by orders of Black Hat who watched him from behind

 

—alight sir, after spending 30 hours literally chained to this computer, because if not you’ll electrocute me, I did everything I could to find the information you asked for.

—Well then? — said Black Hat and the doctor began to laugh nervous and fearful of the villain's anger.

—Well, you see ... no, boss, but no one has ever been able to find the lair of the League of Shadows. —The poor man excused himself.

—Then what do you suggest moron?

 

Flug told a couple of ideas without much enthusiasm and Black did not know and it did not care if it was for incompetence or lack of interest in bringing the crazy woman back. Even so payed attention to what the guy had to say, since he still resented in his personality and motivation the absence of Demencia, having admitted that he missed her made him feel up to a point vulnerable and distracted, which had to be fixed. His planning skills were depleted, by the stress and emptiness he felt. Therefore, he lowered himself with all the shame that involved to listen to a plan of his subordinate.

The next day they decided to put into action some of the plans that Flug suggested (perhaps the only one that Black Hat paid enough attention to) somewhere in the city the three of them place some hundreds and hundreds of fragile objects somewhere. both with a huge sign in which he said that you could break the things of that place (as to deal with stress) and came an infinity of people ... but not a sign of Demencia. It was evident that the plan had failed terribly. And the villain couldn’t contain his anger, his teeth were so tight that a couple of cracks appeared.

 

—Oh boy, seems that it didn’t work very well. — said the doctor as anxious as always internally praying for his life.

—Don't you tell me ... —Black Hat replied as sarcastic as he could. — you stupid.

—Ay boss lord, well… as you see, Dementia likes to break things and ...

—And you still have the damn nerve to call yourself a "genius" —said the boss so fed up of the whole situation

—I Invented mini instant black holes, ready 3 minutes in the microwave. — Flug let out of nowhere. wasn’t known if he said it to defend himself or just because. —Look boss, I know that the whole situation bothers and everything but maybe it is better to relax. What if you better go in and break some things?

—Ah yes, why not, I could start with your legs, then each of your ribs, to end with your ugly teeth and nose of a slap, does that seem right? pathetic insect son of a ...

—Baw! —Growled 505 at the right moment, as if he was just there for that. He continued grumbling and pointing to get the attention of others.

 

When turning Black Hat and Flug noticed a shadow that moved very quickly and disappeared from the scene, they didn’t pay much attention and were again where they started, the boss was fed up and felt a disgusting knot in his throat and a pain in the head He sat down for a moment and his lackey accompanied him ... nor Flug or anyone have never seen him like that, he didn’t know how to act which made him more nervous than usual to try  get close to him, so many years they worked together, had generated some confidence but this; felt that it was maybe too much, he just said it before he regret doing it...

 

—Lord, why do you miss Demencia? —asked the doctor, Black Hat did not even look at him ...

 

However, that question resonated in his head, the villain did not know the answer to that question, but he could not ignore it, why did he miss Demencia? She did not understand it at all, and yet her absence weighed on him, it did not let him think clearly, he could not believe that he made the mistake of driving her away, he had a purpose for her; for all his employees, but he felt overwhelmed by the problems that she caused him, he did not believe his miscalculation, yet never expected to miss her at all, he did not think he would miss having her running and destroying the things of the mansion, laughing at the annoyances she caused to her other companions to hear the crying victims and pleaded for their lives while she lashed out again with her eyes as wide open, so she won’t lose any detail, as if by natural instinct. Damn he even missed when she ran after him, her annoying flirtations, finding that her room was full of songs dedicated to him, stuffed dolls of him and photos she secretly took, and hundreds of stories in which one and a million forms ended in a relationship together, I missed finding ties that I thought were lost among garbage nests that she accumulated in certain places. He missed her displays of affection, seeing the movements of her body emulating those of a reptile, and above all the chaos ... the joy in her eyes when doing an evil, he had only seen that kind of looks in himself. As if no one else in the world could share that feeling, the pleasure of evil just for evil.

Things could not continue like this, they had to get her back, Black Hat said nothing when he got up and they continued their way back to the mansion to try to think of a new plan, days passed, Flug hacked the security cameras of the city looking for some indication of the crazy girl or the rest of the league, but nothing, they went out to haunt the city passing the places they knew that could attract Dementia but not a hint of the crazy one.

Again days went by, tracking and planning ways to attract her again but it really not very much happen, Flug didn’t want her back and didn’t really try, 505 only went as things flowed ... and Black Hat was so choked up in boredom that he tried anything but shame and rage he felt for doing these ridiculous. It was the worst and he knew it could only end when they found Demencia ... who was with those disgusting clowns of the League of Shadows that shame ... a direct insult but still, had to bring her back. Everything was another boring afternoon full of nothingness and peace ... Flug soon arrived with a somewhat crazy idea, a part of him knew that he would end up discarding it as soon as he uttered a word ...

 

—I was thinking boss ... —said the scientist swallowing and trying to calm his nerves. —you already see as they are a group of heroes, you maybe, you know...

—I know where you're going with that Flug ... and No! To go back to doing field work is degrading ... do you know how many of those ill-born would try to come for me? Of course they would not achieve anything but it would still be annoying. No one guarantees that the League of Shadows will even try. — I answer dryly.

—Well, it was just a suggestion ...

 

The doctor retires, leaving Black Hat, and causing chaos, an apocalypse just to see if they could attract the attention of the league, the idea was terrible, simple, he did not want to destroy the planet, nor the universe nor govern it ... and is that it would be so easy for him, one of the reasons why he tried to "help" other villains with that because it would bring him monetary benefits and the evil would expand in exchange for his pathetic existences... everything was calculated, get out of those parameters would end up being  am inconvenient and bothersome. To dominate the universe, to destroy every hero and to annihilate all human life ... it was a thing for beginners and so tedious, he had other plans much bigger ... bigger than any could imagine. He had no plans to conquer the world or the universe ... not even the multiverse; It was too easy and had lost the charm so long ago, it was even more profitable and even entertaining the work he had currently; But he never imagined that actually getting rid of Demencia would delay him so much... would put him in such a state, with no will for anything, he did not feel the least motivated or to be the horror being he was...  he let out a roar of frustration. What other option did he have? Without Demencia, he hoped that at least try, half pretend it would make him feel something again...

The black sky without moon, faint red stars covered by gray clouds that gave off green lightning that barely provided a little light. Hatsville had not seen a darker day in its history. The earth trembled and opened causing panic in civilians who shouted and cried running to try to protect themselves... the streets invaded by endless hordes of Hat-bots and zombified people; Attacking the frightened bystanders. Black liked the view a lot, a relaxed afternoon yet the emptiness and boredom remained, something was missing anyway, because part of him wanted to see the spark that would be in Demencia's look if present.

Knowing in advance what was going to happen; As he imagined, every hero and team of heroes came to either save pathetic human lives. Or because of the audacity and pretense of wanting to stop him; As if that were possible? They were like a lot of flies surrounding him and he could easily get rid of them. But not always easy or entertaining is comforting or enjoyable ... so many heroes that counted and saw approaching in all directions. It was the most atrocious day that this city could count even when they had already gone through similar situations ... every hero who came to the place ended up in dust. Not dead, if that was the point it would have already happened. But no; Black Hat was like a cat with its prey.

The boss maintained communication with his scientist who monitored the whole panorama with the help of some drones confirming what he feared ... The League of Shadows and therefore Demencia were not present. They were not there. All the effort and time invested in this absurdity, was useless; he caused a tremendous wrath for nothing, he was so angry that he could kill someone, which probably had already happened given the mini apocalypse caused. Even so I did not feel the will to, he was done and only wanted to go home.

He began to walk in silence trying to get away from the scene, letting continue the calamity that started was only as a palliative of the intense apathy he felt... until a ray of light was visible, each dejected hero and civilian hiding looked up with a certain glimmer of hope in their eyes, and Black Hat could feel it, turned and saw just what he expected to find. The League of Shadows.

 

—Black Hat! This reign of terror has come to an end. Give up before you pay before us. — the leader Virgil announced in the ears of all.

 

The villain just let out a wicked laugh and let the game begin. Tedious and annoying, like seeing a beetle that had fallen on its own shell; that was tantamount to watching them fight against their hatbots and trying to defend other people from the attacks. He soon realized that Virgil was staring at him, letting him believe that he was the pursuer as the boss evaporated in a trail of black smoke ... it appeared and disappeared in various nearby areas. His laughter echoed where it happened and tried to disconcert the hero.

However, despite his annoying presence, Dementia was not seen anywhere. He spent about an hour and there was not a clue of her. Again everything becomes boring, he could not believe it, just another failed plan, a tremendous rage increasing the destruction and pain of those present but it did nothing for the numb sensations of the villain.

He started to walk towards the mansion, completely silent, he just wanted to go home, ignore that all this ridiculousness that had happened, simply drown in his own misery and in the lack of definition inside, without Dementia to side as rider of his Armageddon had no point ... he hated the idea so much but there is not much that can be done against the facts.

Went through a dark alley, they had destroyed the street lighting to increase the feeling of hopelessness in people, it was hardly comforting. He felt absolute silence ... just for a second when suddenly he felt a force move him completely clinging tightly to his waist. The sensation was so familiar that he did not have to look to see what was happening, what was holding him.

 

—Demencia. — he pronounces, like to confirm.

—Guys, I have him! —The lizard girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

Black Hat felt so light as if energy were running through his body again. He wanted so badly to get out of Dementia's grasp, to drive her away and scream at her... and he was about to do it when he realized that if he did it, this time, it could really be the last one; It wouldn’t be like so many others, in which no matter how much he protested, she would return and embrace him again and again and again. He felt so aware of his body and hers, he hated to know that he was trembling and did not know what to do ... what he would give to be able to drive her away with the certainty of knowing she would return. And just at that moment he realized how much he was pleased with that fact, he had given it so for granted that she never thought that the last time she hugged him would be the last. He longed to some extent to be able to push her away with the awareness that she would ignore him and try again.

Despite being frozen, he tries to react quickly when she shouted again.

 

—Shhh, do you really want me to get caught? —Asked annoyed. The girl pulled out a "hum" while shrugging her shoulders as if she were totally ignorant of what was happening (and probably was) without warning she hugged him harder, narrowing her body with his, sinking her face into him, Black Hat could feel her smelling him, one of her little fangs almost tearing his suit. The situation was too much and he could barely tolerate it.

—I missed you so much. —The girl says cheerfully

—Demencia. —The voice hardly came out, he hated how soft he sounded. —Ejem you ... you are rehired; you can come back with m... us.

 

barely finished saying when their eyes met ... Demencia almost parted her lips to speak when an abrupt sound interrupted her. Both turned to see what was happening and unpleasant surprise was Virgil.

 

—Dementia my love. I knew we could count on you. —Announced happy while watching the scene.

 

Black Hat could not believe it, had everything been a trap? The rest of the league was appearing. All this was too strange and annoying. It was all, he was fed up ... but he was so discouraged that if he tried he could not ... violently he gets off Demencia and starts to run.

Skillfully dodged Zero's Shurikens and other blades, some rays of Eris and the curious team of Seer and Struck trying to predict where he would slip away ... it was evident that they were the ones who were trying harder, they had all their concentration on the objective. This would be his greatest heroic feat, his show Down, the perfect climax if it were a mediocre movie of superheroes ... of course if they had any chance. For Black Hat it was like dodging annoying rain, although he may get wet it would not suffer any damage.

In spite of everything, he just wanted to leave ... and, as expected, everything had been completely useless. He tried constantly to communicate with the doctor but he didn’t answer, only Lucifer knew in what he would be involved in ... Meanwhile Flug and 505 were on the roof of a tall building eating chips looking directly at the screen of a Tablet while everything went on.

 

—No Teresa, _mija_ , sometimes you mess it big, or what do you think?

—Bawr.

 

The situation was over chaotic and improper, Black Hat continued his career back to the mansion but, what had just happened with Dementia, made him feel disoriented, seeming to have lost them in another dark alley found a brief moment of silence when Demencia returned out of nowhere catching him again.

 

—Argh! Let go of me! —the villain told the crazy woman as she pulled away from her and ran again.

—Oh, come on! It's not fair I must catch you. — she said pretending disappointment as if it were all a game.

 

She chases him back with a smile on her face and it would not bother him more than usual if it was not for the other morons’ members of the league that came with her. This was too much, he did not know what to do, he was so tired to a point that he felt disgusted.

Dementia was now the one disoriented in a dark alley, the atmosphere of the planet seemed to have evaporated and only felt the immense cold and darkness of distant space. And a presence ... finally, as if it were lightning, Black Hat falls, pressing her against the wall; he could feel her body close to his and every little movement she made to try to escape, but he would not let her ... somehow the change of roles made him understand the same emotion that she had once manifested.  understood why it was so pleasant.

 

—Ah. — Black Hat pronounced by pausing with his mouth open, while sticking even more to her. —So now you're with them? Now you're a real hero, huh?

— ... I think. —Demencia at first didn’t know what to say this time sounded much more serious than she had previously sounded, her eyes were wide open trying to adapt them to the darkness.

 

she couldn’t believe what was happening ... she thought she was in some kind of trance ... something like this could only happen in her dreams or in one of those stories about both of which she spent hours writing.

 

—I do not believe you, — said the villain separating a bit of her, began to stroke her head, placing his hand over the lizard hat she was wearing, lowering his fingers entangled in some of the strands of her hair. To finish rubbing her cheek and taking her chin bringing her face close to his. — I know you well, you would never be a hero, my darling you are a villain and I know what you want. —he whispered

 

Demencia babbled, usually never inhibited before him and always imagine that the day she had him so close would kiss him and wouldn’t let him escape... but she couldn’t do anything, even hurt a little the fact of being fired ... he lets go of her face quickly, barely giving her time to enjoy it, he moves away and looks at her, he brings his face close to hers, their cheeks are stuck and he whispers again.

 

—Come back to us Demencia. Come back with me.

 

Black Hat felt like he was possessed by something he did not understand. He looks directly into her eyes and felt as if a cable were linking them. As if he could not separate from her, there was nothing more to say, Dementia was there and did nothing. He did nothing either ... he only saw her, felt he wanted to do something but suddenly a blue ray lights the alley and hits him, it was more the confusion than the ray itself, falls to the ground.

 

—Virgil! — Demencia announces happy and runs to him.

 

The hero receives her with open arms and both share an energetic hug ...reciprocated. Black only presence still stunned; He felt that a huge metal stake was going through him. He had never seen Dementia greet someone with such energy and joy other than him ... he had never seen Dementia wanting to embrace someone other than him, and the worst thing is that this person did not move away, Virgil corresponded without feeling any conflict to do so, he surrounded her with his arms while both smiled and felt as if a mysterious force was sinking him. He never had the opportunity to do that and now someone else did.

 

—Quick, we have to leave! — Virgil tried to be more serious.

—What about Black Hat?

—There is no time for that now, it is more important to defend the life of the innocent. We have to solve this —He said as he took her hand and both left the place...

 

Virgil, before leaving completely turns to see the villain, had just the same look, proud smile and more condescending then the first time. And without emitting sound he moved his mouth saying "mine" while both disappeared from the scene. The shock in Black Hat's chest got bigger ... but things were not going to stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, for now it's all in fact I think that this will be the longest chapter of the fic, and well, I do not know whether to continue immediately with the next chapter, I'm still working on my Undertale fic, which I'm also translating into English... but good for now ignore that ... I really hope you liked it and I want to thank your patience and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s all for now, thank you so much for reading, this is a translation from Spanish if you’d like to read it full you can in this link. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12663930/1/Un-Toque-De-Demencia
> 
> Probably would take a lot to translate the next chapter too so please be patient, this fanfiction is kind of outdated with the events of the show so an apology thanks a lot for reading


End file.
